Entre Corações
by Yuki Agatsuma
Summary: *Faberry / Brittana Brittany, Quinn e Rachel são três garotas que se conheceram na infância e cultivaram uma forte amizade até acontecer um incidente misterioso que separa o trio. Mas o destino faz com que a doce Brittany, a determinada e bela Quinn, e a sexy e irritante Rachel voltem a se encontrar alguns anos mais tarde... Cada uma descobrindo um mundo novo e sentimentos novos..
1. Quinn e Brittany

Olá pessoas,  
Bem antes que me matem por estar tecnicamente postando mais um fanfic, quero deixar bem claro que está é uma adaptação de uma história que eu já vinha postando a tempos no Nyah, mas que por motivos pessoais resolvi fazer uma adaptação para não deixar a história sem continuação. Como já tenho uma bom número de caps. escritos as postagens deste será bem mais rápida que dos outros... No entanto, como disse é uma adaptação e como tal está passando por modificações de personagens, roteiro e correções; e isso leva um tempinho também... Fora que os leitores que me acompanham conhecem bem minha rotina louca XD  
Fora isso espero que gostem desse cap. curtinho e introdutório...  
Boa leitura a todos!

==/==

Era um sábado, depois de muito insistir sua mãe resolvera levá-la para um passeio no parque, todos os finais de semana a pequena acordava cedo e pulava na cama dos pais fazendo uma maravilhosa reviravolta. Seu pai adorava a bagunça que a sua filha fazia e a ajudava a acordar a mãe assim que se via totalmente dominado por sua pequena de olhos cintilantes, depois brincava um pouco com a mesma até a mãe preparar o café. Corria a casa inteira com o pai atrás e abraçava com toda a força que seus bracinhos possuíam as pernas da mãe.

-Mamãe vamos ao parque... Por favor, por favor . – pedia a menina correndo em volta da mãe.  
A Sra. Pierce pegava a filha no colo tentando arrumar alguma desculpa para ficarem em casa – afinal aquele era um dos poucos dias em que tinha sua família reunida por completo - mas a garotinha sempre usava a mesma tática de sempre toda vez que a mãe estava prestes a dizer lhe dizer um delicado não; fazia sempre uma carinha de choro e um biquinho lindo ao qual sua mãe não resistia.

– Ok mocinha não precisa fazer esse bico, vá tomar um banho que eu lhe levo para brincar. – dizia a mãe dando um sorriso largo e beijando o topo da cabeça de sua pequena.

A loirinha nem deixou a mãe terminar a frase direito e já foi correndo para o banheiro, jogando a roupa de dormir pela casa e cantarolando uma musica debaixo do chuveiro. O pai sorria apanhando a roupa da filha, dando um grande suspiro ao ver o mini furacão que crescia cada vez mais linda e doce, pegou um vestidinho na gaveta onde ficavam as roupas da filha e esperou ela terminar o banho; alguns minutos depois ela sai vestida com o roupão da mãe arrastando-o pelo chão fazendo o pai dar boas gargalhadas. Depois de banhada e vestida a pequena Pierce sai novamente correndo para o quarto da mãe puxando-a pela barra da saia.

-Calma mocinha o parque não vai sair correndo de lá. – informava a mãe pegando na mão da filha e carregando a bola que ela sempre levava.

Depois de dar um beijo no pai as duas saíram andando por uns sete quarteirões ate chegarem ao local que a menina tanto amava, havia algumas crianças brincando nas gangorras e outras no escorrega e no campinho; a mãe sentava-se perto de uma árvore aproveitando a maravilhosa sombra que a mesma fazia e lia um bom livro, enquanto a sua pequena filha brincava com a bola sobre os avisos de cuidado. Uma amiga havia chegado a pouco com o seu filho casula, os dois ficaram brincando enquanto suas mães conversavam sobre a sombra da árvore.

Ao brincarem de chutar a bola de um lado para o outro, o garotinho acabou chutando a bola um pouco mais forte e a pequena Brittany não conseguiu pegar, a mesma saio correndo atrás do seu brinquedo favorito enquanto ele rolava até a pista. Ao pegar a bola Brittany viu um carro em alta velocidade vindo em sua direção, suas pernas tremeram e ela ficou parada na rua sem conseguir se mover. Sua mãe levantou-se rapidamente da grama e tentou fazer algo, mas a sua pequena filha estava muito longe... Foi então que uma criança totalmente desconhecida, que estava do outro lado da rua, se soltou de sua mãe sem um motivo concreto e correu o máximo que pode para chegar à outra garota antes que o carro desgovernado fizesse isso, e foi o que fez; se jogou por cima da loirinha e evitou um terrível acidente. O motorista do carro conseguiu parar o carro que derrapou um pouco na pista, o mesmo xingou as duas crianças e foi embora logo em seguida, era obvio demais que ele não ficaria ali para pagar pela quase desgraça que ele cometeria, enquanto isso a garotinha desconhecida levantava e ajudava a pequena loira de olhos azuis a fazer o mesmo.

-Você esta bem? – perguntou a garota de olhos amendoados ainda não acreditando na grande coragem que teve.

Brittany como sempre muito sentimental abraçou a outra garotinha e começou a chorar e soluçar muito. A loirinha por sua vez a abraçou tentando acalmá-la.

– Oi, eu me chamo Quinn. – disse dando um sorriso.

-Oi, eu sou a Brittany. – respondeu a pequena enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo timidamente para a garota que havia salvo a sua vida.

Deste dia em diante as duas meninas se tornaram melhores amigas, se encontrando quase todos os finais de semana naquele mesmo local, até começarem a estudar juntas. Quinn sempre cuidando de Brittany que apesar da mesma idade era mais alta e tinha mais corpo e Brittany sempre metendo as duas em grandes confusões.

==/==

Então o que acharam?  
Como eu disse é um cap. pequeno e bastante introdutório, mas espero que tenham gostado... Garanto que é uma boa história :)  
Comentários ou dúvidas?

Dependendo da aceitação estarei postando mais um ou dois caps. ainda hoje


	2. A novata

Brittany corria pela casa desesperada, era o seu primeiro dia de aula e perdera completamente o horário; Quinn havia viajado nas duas semanas que restavam das férias para a casa dos tios, restando a internet como meio de comunicação entre as duas amigas. Brittany enfiava a mão direita pela camisa enquanto tentava engolir um pedaço de torrada quando a campainha tocou. Era a sua loirinha com certeza. A garota de olhos azuis como o céu saiu pulando do quarto tentando calçar o tênis e caiu em cima da amiga.

–Estou feliz em te ver também. – disse Q. com o sorriso mais doce do mundo fazendo a amiga corar.

–Desculpa, eu acabei me atrasando um pouquinho. – respondeu terminando de se arrumar.

–Tudo bem, tudo bem... De certa forma a culpa foi minha você ter se atrasado. – disse a amiga sorrindo. – agora vamos não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia.

A Fabray pegou a mochila da amiga, segurou na sua mão e juntas foram para o carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua esperando-as. No caminho para a escola as duas conversaram muito sobre as férias (se é que dava pra conversar mais alguma coisa depois de tantas horas que as duas passavam juntas na internet contando cada mínimo detalhe de cada dia uma para a outra) Quinn falava dos grandes passeios que fez, e as horas agradáveis que passou com o seu cavalo que vivia na fazenda com os seus tios, prometeu levar a amiga da próxima vez (que não fez uma cara muito agradável ao escutar isso, a menina parecia ter certo medo de subir em cavalos, sempre achava que eles eram altos demais, apesar de amar animais); já a pequena Pierce mostrava o lindo livro que ganhara do pai contendo fotos dos mais belos lugares do mundo.

Poucos minutos depois as duas estavam em frente ao colégio que por tempos as duas amigas freqüentavam, o McKinley, agora no sexto ano. As duas passavam pelas escadas da entrada falando com alguns meninos no sétimo ano e outros do quarto, quando enfim conseguiram chegar ao segundo andar no terceiro corredor à esquerda, a sala do 6-A. Muitos dos alunos eram companheiros de series anteriores e alguns dos novatos eram amigos de alunos na sala, mas uma entre todos os alunos chamou a atenção da pequena Brittany (e de certa forma de Quinn também que parecia surpresa ao ver a amiga estática olhando para uma das cadeiras que ficava no fundo) era uma garota de cabelos castanhos em um tom bastante escuro, facilmente poderia ser confundido com fios negros, bem lisinhos que lhe caiam até os ombros, tinha os olhos castanhos e redondinhos e parecia muito séria; não falava com ninguém e observava os alunos atenciosamente parando o olhar em cima da loirinha que estava lhe observando como uma estatua.

–Vamos logo pegar uma cadeira. – disse Quinn com a maior cara de birra, arrastando a amiga pelo braço a tirando de seu estado quase que hipnótico.

–Ai,ai ta bem... Calma não precisa me arrastar.

Depois que todos os alunos estavam sentados o professor chegou à sala de aula, todos os alunos se calaram e começara a fazer as anotações de um novo ano, Brittany parecia mais inquieta que o normal e das vezes em que o professor lhe fez perguntas ela gaguejou incontáveis vezes. Agradeceu muito a chegada do intervalo, pois já não estava agüentando de tanta vergonha; todos desceram e se espalharam pela escola, mas a maioria se dirigia para o refeitório do McKinley nesse momento. Brittany ficou em um dos bancos perto do jardim enquanto a Fabray trazia o lanche das duas.

Nesse momento um garoto do oitavo ano, chamado Azimio passou pela loirinha de olhos azuis e pegou o livro que o pai lhe dera de presente, ela tentou pega-lo de volta mais como era baixinha, o garoto e os amigos ficaram de gozação com a pequena Brittany.

–Devolve o livro dela, agora!

Britt pensou por um minuto que era sua amiga Quinn, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a novata séria e completamente calada lhe defendendo.

–Ou você vai fazer o que sua esquisitinha?... Vai chorar pra mamãe? – disse o garoto mal encarado e gordo, arrancando gargalhada dos outros zumbis que o acompanhavam.

–Tudo bem... Eu falo com o diretor. – disse a loirinha quase em choro, segurando no braço da sua protetora, que apesar de ser um pouco mais baixa que ela tinha bastante coragem.

A morena se soltou da mão da garota e sem pensar duas vezes atingiu o Azimio com vários socos até que o mesmo caiu no chão.

– E agora quem vai chorar pra mamãe? – perguntou roçando o polegar levemente no seu nariz judeu e apanhando o livro, entregando-o a sua dona.

A pequena Fabray que assistiu tudo de longe correu para junto da sua amiga que agora estava sentada com a estranha novata. Ela entregou o lanche da amiga sem se importar com a garota que estava por perto, tratando-a de modo bastante indiferente, como se a morena não existisse, a mesma entendeu que aquilo era um sinal para se manter afastada, já estava mais do que acostumada com aquele tipo de reação então resolveu sair.

–Fica com a gente. – pediu Brittany atropelando as palavras de forma bastante meiga.

A menina encarou a outra loira que possuía olhos amendoados e esta mesmo de cara feia deu um leve aceno com a cabeça concordando, sem lhe olhar nos olhos. A judia deu algo que parecia ser um sorriso e sentou-se do lado esquerdo da loirinha que era quase da sua altura.

–Oi, meu nome é Brittany, mas você pode me chamar de Britt. – se apresentou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa. - e essa é minha melhor amiga, Quinn. – disse entregando parte do seu sanduíche para a menina.

–Rachel... – disse a menina sentindo as bochechas corarem de forma violenta, aceitando o sanduíche.

Era um tanto quanto estranho alguém lhe dar um sorriso daqueles, parecia como o sol brilhando radiante em uma manhã agradável... Rachel não era acostumada com aquilo, mas aceitou de bom grado.


	3. Logo no primeiro dia

O intervalo terminou e todos foram para suas respectivas salas de aula, Rachel parecia um pouco mais enturmada com as duas meninas, mas ainda parecia muito calada e séria, as duas garotas puxavam assunto, mas ela respondia o mínimo possível estavam quase entrando na sala de aula quando a Srta. Emma Pillsbury chamou a pequena judia. Quinn e Brittany tiveram que entrar na sala, mas pelo que deu para notar as coisas não estavam muito boas para a novata.

Rachel respirou fundo e seguiu a mulher pelos corredores do McKinley; já tinha até mesmo uma noção do que estava lhe esperando na sala da direção, ao chegarem o diretor pediu gentilmente que os deixassem a sós e fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para que a morena se sentasse.

–É verdade o que aconteceu na hora do intervalo, Srta. Berry? – perguntou o diretor calmamente.  
–Sim senhor. Sei que isso não justifica o que eu fiz, mas ele estava chateando uma das meninas da minha sala, depois me insultou. – respondia a garota olhando para os pés.  
–Não justifica mesmo, mas acho que ele aprendeu a lição e não vai mais fazer isso com você ou com as suas amigas. – comentou o homem dando uma piscada para a menor. – agora quero que volte para sua sala e quando chegar em casa entregue este bilhete para o seu responsável.

A judia pegou o bilhete fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu andando lentamente de cabeça baixa de volta para a sua sala.

**Quinn******

Tudo bem, eu assumo que não gostei daquela menina desde o momento em que bati o olho na mesma... Ela parecia tão esquisita, não falava nada e tinha um jeito como se estivesse analisando os outros alunos que a rodeavam. O que me deu mais raiva foi na hora do intervalo, aquela cena de super heroína "ai como eu odiei aquilo" qual o problema daquela garota? Eu poderia muito bem ter ajudado a Brittany sem aquela encrenqueira; ainda tive que aturar-la por causa da minha amiga que insistiu para que ela ficasse com a gente. Mas devo confessar que senti pena quando vi a Sra. Emma Pillsbury conversar com ela, e ao mesmo tempo vergonha de não ter ajudado ou pelo menos explicado a situação a favor dela.

**Brittany******

Brittany S. Pierce, o que está acontecendo com você garota? Se concentre na aula... É, realmente não consigo! Quando a vi sentada na última carteira com cara de poucos amigos e aquele rostinho de mistério nem sei que pensei só fiquei paralisada... Mais ainda quando a mesma socou um aluno mais velho para recuperar o meu livro, e olha que o Azimio era quase três vezes o tamanho dela... Nossa aquilo foi tão "fofo", mas por minha culpa agora ela pode estar recebendo uma suspensão... Aiiiiiiiii, não consigo parar de pensar no que esta acontecendo na sala do diretor.

**Rachel******

Realmente não sei no que eu estava pensando... Me meter em uma confusão por causa daquela menina. Droga! Já vi que estou ferrada quando chegar em casa... Melhor não pensar mais em nada e tentar me concentrar nos estudos.

Com a voz baixa Rachel pediu licença a professora que estava na sala e foi para a sua carteira no fundo da sala; alguns alunos cochichavam algo enquanto ela passava. Ela abriu o caderno e começou a fazer as suas anotações, sem se importar com os comentários que faziam ao seu respeito e evitando encontrar um olhar tímido que a observava de vez em quando.

O primeiro dia de aula terminou. Quando o sinal tocou todos os alunos se espremiam e corriam feito um bando loucos pelo corredor quase como uma disputa para ver quem chegava mais rápido ao portão de entrada. Quinn saiu na frente, pois queria conversar com a treinadora Sylvester o mais rápido possível na sala do primeiro andar, era apenas o primeiro dia de aula, mas ela tinha a plana certeza de que precisava conversar com a mulher o mais rápido possível, se quisesse disputar futuramente uma vaga nas Cheerios; enquanto isso Brittany terminava de guardar os livros na mochila, a novata já estava de saída quando sentiu alguém lhe envolver em um abraço terno.

–Obrigada por ter recuperado o meu livro... Ele é muito importante pra mim... Nunca vou esquecer o que você fez. – disse a garota sorrindo depois saiu correndo.

Rachel ficou estática **"o que foi aquilo?"** ela sentia as bochechas corarem como nunca,balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, com o intuito de espantar os pensamentos bobos e foi embora.

–Então nos vemos amanhã... E vê se não acorda tarde ta? – disse a Fabray de forma provocativa e com um sorrindo largo no rosto. – amanhã vamos caminhando até o McKinley.

–Tudo bem Q. prometo não me atrasar. – respondeu a outra lhe dando um abraço apertado.

Ao tentar sair do carro acabou caindo em cima da amiga, ficando com o rosto bem próximo da mesma quase sentindo a sua respiração.

– ...Desculpa Q... Nossa como eu sou descuidada me desculpa. – a loirinha saiu as rápido do carro e entrou em casa.

Quinn ficou olhando a amiga entrar em casa sentindo algo estranho.

A pequena Rachel fez o caminho até a sua casa de forma bastante demorada, chutando com dedicação e afinco cada pedrinha que encontrava pelo caminho. Entrou em casa dando um suspiro pesado, sabia o que lhe esperava, e mesmo já tendo idéia do que poderia escutar isso não significava que não estava receosa do que iria fazer. A judia não demorou a encontrar o seu padrasto Hiram, largado no sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão... Era uma cena quase que clássica, o mesmo não fazia outra coisa a não ser beber e levar vagabundas para dentro da pequena casa. Com o olhar baixo ela entregou o papel que havia recebido do diretor e entregou a ele sem dar explicações... Sabia bem que não adiantaria nada explicar o que havia acontecido, apenas se preparou para o que iria escutar.

–Rachel, eu não acredito... O que você está pensando hein? Que somos ricos por acaso... Foi quase um milagre terem te aceitado nesse colégio novo e agora você faz isso. – berrava um homem na direção da garota.

Fernanda ficou parada sem falar nada como sempre, não adiantava discutir com Hiram. Quando menos percebeu a pequena havia recebido um tapa forte no rosto, deixando uma grande marca no local.

–Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter com esses filhinhos de papai sua IDIOTA... AGORA VA PARA O SEU QUARTO ANTES QUE EU TE MATE SUA INÚTIL! – disse o homem berrando cada vez mais alto.

A garota engoliu o choro na mesma hora e foi para o quarto sem nem passar a mão no rosto para aliviar a dor e a ardência que estava sentindo. Passou pela porta e a bateu com extrema força ao entrar no seu local de sossego, passou a chave e se jogou na cama, dormindo depois de um bom tempo.


	4. Você fica linda sorrindo

Quinn estava muito pensativa desde a hora em que voltou do McKinley, algo estranho começava a passar e repassar em sua cabeça **" O que está acontecendo Quinn... está ficando louca por acaso?!" **ela se fez essa pergunta por toda a noite, ligou o computador e entrou na internet com esperanças de que a amiga estivesse on-line... Infelizmente a sorte não estava ao seu favor a outra loirinha não estava. Entrou na sua conta do Facebook com esperanças de quem sabe ela haveria deixado alguma coisa em sua página e foi o que encontrou:

**_"Oi Q., desculpa pelo que aconteceu hoje à tarde, sou mesmo uma grande desastrada né? Estou passando pra avisar que não vou ficar online, prometi que amanhã já estaria pronta quando você chegasse então... Beijos da sua guxinha Britt-Britt_********_"_**

Quinn deu um grande suspiro, queria muito falar com a amiga antes de dormir, mas infelizmente esse não seria o dia; pensou em ligar, mas a loira poderia já estar dormindo então desligou o computador e foi para a cama.

Depois de passar a tarde toda dormindo Rachel acordou com uma fome terrível,**"droga..."** ainda estava com a mesma roupa de quando chegou e esquecera completamente de fazer os seus exercícios complementares. Retirou a camisa seguida da calça jeans, colocando uma camiseta branca e um short confortável, olhou-se no espelho e uma mistura de raiva com tristeza tomou o seu coração; o tapa que o padrasto lhe dera fora suficientemente forte para fazer uma mancha no seu rosto... Ela ficou pensando e pensando depois foi andando até a cozinha, em cima da mesa tinha algumas contas para pagar (todas pagas por ela, pois o imprestável do padrasto não estava nem aí para a menor). Colocou-as no bolso traseiro do short e abriu a geladeira **"...droga só tem cerveja aqui?! preciso fazer as compras urgentemente" **bem, teria que se virar com o que tinha, preparou dois sanduíches pegou uma latinha de cerveja e começou a comer o seu almoço/jantar. Terminando lavou o que tinha de sujo na pia e foi para o quarto, pegou as coisas dentro da mochila e começou a estudar... Era quase meia noite quando terminou tudo e caiu novamente no sono.

De manhã bem cedo Brittany já estava de pé como havia prometido,tomou café e depois se vestiu; após alguns minutos estava em frente a sua casa sentada em um banquinho que ficava na calçada esperando sua amiga. Não demorou muito e lá estava Quinn, vindo em sua direção, aquele cabelo loiro sendo levado pelo vento, aqueles par de olhos que transitavam entre o verde e o castanho, e com o sorriso perfeito de sempre.

-Bom dia... – disso Britt ainda com um pouquinho de sono, mas super alegre por ver a amiga.

-Bom dia, linda. – respondeu a Fabray sorrindo e lhe dando um abraço.

Aquele abraço quentinho e cheio de carinho, era maravilhoso, Brittany passaria a manhã inteirinha naquele abraço se fosse possível. Quinn passou a mão carinhosamente pelas costas da amiga, seu corpo estava mudando, aquela menininha que conhecera a alguns anos atrás estava deixando de ser um bebezinho magricela, Quinn não duvidava que a outra acabaria crescendo até mais que ela. Quando as duas se tocaram de que estavam na rua e que algo estranho estava pairando sobre elas as duas se afastaram com vergonha e começaram a fazer o caminho para o McKinley.

Rachel saiu correndo do banheiro colocando a camisa, olhou para o relógio**"Eh, não estou tão atrasada assim..." **calçou o tênis com calma pegou a mochila e as contas que havia deixado em cima da cama na noite anterior, passou a mão entre os cabelos molhados dando uma leve bagunçada **"pronto assim ta bom" **pegou o skate que estava por detrás da porta e saiu. Estava indo bem devagar em cima do skate enquanto analisava as contas, quando do nada ouviu alguém de longe gritar um "CUIDADO". A judia se assustou e ao olhar para frente deu de cara com uma menina, em um movimento rápido para não machucá-la puxou a garota para junto do seu corpo caindo com o peso todo em cima do seu braço esquerdo. Quando a morena abriu os olhos se deparou com um par de olhos cor de céu lhe observando, tão próximos e tão belos que fariam qualquer pessoa delirar.

–Brittany, você está bem? – perguntou Quinn ajudando a amiga a levantar-se.

–Tudo bem comigo, Q. – disse dando um meio sorriso.

–Presta mais atenção por onde anda Rachel. – disse a loira agora ajudando a judia a levantar.

–Me desculpem. – respondeu aceitando a ajuda sentindo uma forte dor no braço. – você está bem Brittany?

–Sim, não foi nada... Acho melhor irmos a um médico ver como está o seu braço. – respondeu a garota corando.

–Não, se meu padrasto souber que não fui a escola vai...

Quinn olhou para a marca no rosto da garota, depois conferiu as horas no relógio.

– Bem, já começou a primeira aula, como ainda estamos um pouco distante do McKinley duvido muito que vão nos deixar entrar, melhor irmos para a minha casa eu explico tudo para o meu pai e assim damos um jeito no seu braço.

–Eu topo... – disse Britt sorrindo.

Rachel parou e pensou um pouco ate concordar com a cabeça.

–Mas primeiro tenho que pagar as contas de casa e antes das três tenho que estar no trabalho.

Brittany e Quinn se olharam com certo espanto, afinal a garota deveria ter no máximo 13 anos... Mas não perguntaram nada a respeito, apenas concordaram com a cabeça e saíram.

A casa da família Fabray era imensa. Vinda de uma família de médicos a loirinha era inteligente e muito bem educada, diga-se de passagem. Enquanto as três andavam pelo caminho perto do jardim Rachel olhava de boca aberta a beleza do local que não se resumia apenas ao lado de fora. Quinn as guiou até o escritório do pai, homem aparentemente sério, muito bem vestido com os olhos claros, mas diferentes dos de sua filha.

–Filha o que houve? Pensei que já estava na escola. – falou o pai com um sorriso.

–Desculpe papai... a nossa amiga se machucou e eu a trouxe aqui para o senhor cuidar dela. – disse a loirinha retribuindo ao sorriso.

–Muito bem então. – ele levantou-se da sua cadeira, deu a volta na mesa e parou na frente da pequena Berry, que parecia muito envergonhada. – onde está doendo? – perguntou dando um leve sorriso para a garota.

Rachel apenas apontou para o braço.

O doutor examinou com cuidado, vendo a cara feia que a garota fazia uma vez ou outra.

–Não vai doer, tudo bem? – disse tentando acalmá-la, colocando o braço no canto e imobilizando-o em seguida. – pronto.

Rach tentou não gritar de dor na hora, mas depois a dor começou a diminuir, logo ela foi para junto das outras duas.

–Podemos ficar aqui em casa hoje papai?

–Claro filha! Mas amanhã nada de moleza. Agora vão para o seu quarto que eu preciso trabalhar agora.

-Britt leva a Berry para o quarto, eu subo em um minuto. – disse indo em direção a cozinha.

–Ok. – respondeu pegando na mão da morena e levando-a para o quarto da sua amiga.

Era quase como um sonho; uma cama de casal, duas mesas uma para estudo e a outra para o computador, em uma estante do outro lado ficava uma tela enorme com som e o vídeo game onde Brittany e Quinn viviam disputando.

Rachel sentou em uma das poltronas que ficava perto da estante de livros e a loirinha na outra.

–Obrigada mais uma vez. – disse Brittany corando até o dedo do pé.

–...Não foi nada, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de ter esbarrado em você. – respondeu olhando para o chão.

–Está doendo muito?

–Não, está tudo bem... Já estou acostumada com quedas. – disse dando um sorriso, deixando a outra garota encantada.

–Deveria sorrir mais vezes... Você fica linda sorrindo.

Rachel ficou da cor de uma pimenta.

– O...O...Obrigada.

Quinn voltou trazendo uma bolsa térmica, enquanto Britt saltitava ate o aparelho de som.

-Toma, vai ficar melhor com isso. – disse colocando a bolsa no rosto da garota cuidadosamente. Pensou em fazer perguntas, mas estava claro que ela havia apanhado.

–Obrigada. – respondeu Rachel levantando levemente o olhar para encontrar um par de olhos que possuíam uma beleza completamente diferente; os olhos da Fabray agora pareciam ouro líquido, completamente hipnotizante.


	5. Um adeus para sempre?

Passar a manhã com Brittany e Quinn foi a melhor de toda sua vida; nunca havia se divertido tanto, mas infelizmente a hora de ir para o trabalho estava se aproximando, apesar de ter apenas treze anos Rachel assumia responsabilidades de gente grande; nunca soube nada do seu pai verdadeiro, e quando tinha dez anos a mãe se juntara com o vagabundo do seu padrasto, Hiram, por estar devendo favores ao mesmo. Tudo estava indo supostamente bem até Rachel começou a presenciar a mãe levar várias surras do seu padrasto que sempre chegava bêbado. Dois anos depois ver a mãe ser internada em uma clinica de reabilitação para drogados sem receber nenhuma notícia nem mesmo onde estava internada, isso foi o fim para a garota que acabou criou um grande trauma, sem ter com quem contar por perto - já que a única pessoa com quem convivia, no caso o padrasto, praticamente a odiava, pois a pequena lembrava muito a sua mãe – por isso assumiu a responsabilidade de manter a casa.

–Nossa que cheiro maravilhoso! – disse a judia sentindo a barriga roncar.

Havia saído tão rápido de casa que se esquecera de tomar café.

–Hum... É mesmo! – afirmou Brittany.

–O que estamos esperando? – disse Quinn colocando as mãos na cintura. – vamos almoçar.

Assim as três desceram a grande escada em espiral que ligava a sala principal aos quartos que ficavam no primeiro andar. As meninas foram até a cozinha e depois ajudaram Frederick a por a mesa.

–Papai não vai almoçar com a gente? – perguntou a pequena Fabray.

–Srta. Fabray, o senhor vosso pai teve que comparecer a uma emergência no hospital. – respondeu o senhor baixinho servindo as meninas.

As três garotas estavam terminando de almoçar quando o senhor voltou novamente, trazendo agora com a sobremesa.

–Aceita pudim de chocolate senhorita? – perguntou a Rachel.

–Não, muito obrigada... O almoço estava divino, mas agora preciso ir ou vou chegar atrasada no trabalho. – respondeu a garota com um tom meio triste levantando-se da cadeira.

–Nada disso! – Quinn parou a morena de imediato, levantando-se também da cadeira logo em seguida. – meu pai disse que você não pode fazer esforço por no mínimo uma semana.

–Mas...

–Sem "mas" nem meio "mas" você precisa descansar. – rebateu Brittany mostrando um pouco de preocupação.

Rachel pensou, respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso.

–Tudo bem, eu fico!– sentou-se novamente a mesa. – posso voltar atrás na minha decisão Frederick?

O bom e generoso senhor sorriu e lhe entregou a sobremesa.

**==/==**

Jogaram de vídeo-game, escutaram música e assistiram alguns DVDs quando a pequena Berry deu um pulo da cama onde estavam deitadas as três. Já estava quase escurecendo e não queria se meter em confusão com o padrasto.

–Preciso ir para casa... Passei o dia fora sem avisar. – disse voltando ao tom triste.

–Eu e a Britt vamos dar um passeio na praça perto da sua casa... Quer ir com a gente? – perguntou Quinn sem tratar a morena como esquisita ou estranha.

–Tudo bem... Só vou tomar um banho; encontro com vocês na sorveteria. – disse dando um abraço nas duas garotas.

As duas loirinhas a acompanharam Rachel até a entrada da casa dos Fabrays e ela seguiu a pé carregando o skate na mão direita.

**==/==**

Rachel chegou toda suada em casa, correu o máximo que pode para não chegar muito em cima da hora, mas parece que o padrasto não estava nos seus melhores dias, estava sentado no sofá velho, bufando que nem um dragão. A pequena entrou já sabendo o que iria enfrentar.

–Pode me explicar por que vossa excelência não foi para o colégio e ainda por cima faltou ao trabalho? – perguntou Hiram pausadamente.

–Bem, se você ficou cego acho que não da pra ver mesmo que eu faltei à escola e ao trabalho por causa do meu braço... E eu trabalho se eu quiser, quer dinheiro vai arrumar algo pra fazer da vida seu vagabundo.

–Do que foi que você me chamou sua ABERRAÇÃO? – Rachel notou que falara demais, mas mesmo assim permaneceu calma e séria.

**==/==**

Já havia se passado mais de uma hora e meia e nada da morena aparecer. Brittany e Quinn saíram do ponto de encontro e foram dar uma volta na praça, talvez encontrassem a amiga em algum lugar. Quando já estavam desistindo de procurar viram alguem chorando sentada em um canto escuro ao pé de uma árvore. Elas correram para ver quem era... Rachel estava com manchas de sangue espalhadas e chorava muito.

–Rae o que houve com você? – perguntou Quinn preocupada.

–N...ã...o toquem em mim...- respondeu de cabeça baixa chorando e soluçando muito.

–...Onde você vai com essa bolsa? – perguntou Brittany timidamente.

–Vou embora... Pra sempre... Assim eu não atrapalho a vida de ninguém.

–Você não pode ir...- disseram as duas garotas juntas, a loirinha de olhos azuis começara a chorar também.

Rachel levantou e pegou a mochila com suas coisas e as encarou friamente.

–Cuide bem dela... Ela precisa de você. – disse baixinho ao abraçar Quinn.

Brittany entregou um cordão que ela guardava com muito carinho para a judia.

–...Fica com ele... Assim você não vai esquecer da gente. – ela abraçou a amiga com força.

–...Nunca esquecerei de vocês. – segurando forte o cordão Rachel correu com lágrimas sobre o rosto sem olhar para trás.


End file.
